


The Stars Forever

by Cyanne



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanne/pseuds/Cyanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney go stargazing</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Forever

The view from one of the topmost balconies of their city was breathtaking.

"This always was my favorite kind of time machine,"  Rodney said, gesturing at the dark sky above them.

John stretched and moved closer to claim his share of the soft blanket Rodney was lying on. "Hard to believe that this light was new when the Ancients were building Atlantis."

"Some of these stars go back to the beginning of time."

"Forever," John said, awestruck by the hundreds of stars sprinkling the sky above them.

"Well, thirteen billion years since this universe began, give or take a few millennia," Rodney replied gently, apparently in the same reverent mood. "A long, long time, I'll grant you, but not forever."

"In the galactic scheme of things, that's pretty close to forever, though. I mean it's not like there was anything before. That we know of, anyway." He rolled over on his side to face Rodney, wanting to watch his lover watch the stars. They so rarely had time to just be together, and a free night and a clear sky was an uncommon treat.

"Weren't you going to promise Katie that?" John hated himself the minute the words left his mouth, but he couldn’t stop it any more than the moons could stop circling the Lanten planet.

Rodney reached over and took John's hand. He gave it a soft squeeze and, still looking up at the sky, said, "I don't think I could do that. With her… it was supposed to be until death do us part. Turned out to be until McKay freaked out." Rodney laughed sarcastically, but there was nothing funny about it.

"Rodney…" John said, but he wasn't quite sure what else to say to comfort his friend. He'd gotten everything he'd ever wanted, because his best friend hadn't gotten what he wanted and John would probably always carry that guilt with him.

He was saved by Rodney turning to face him. "With you, it's just, it's different. It was till death do us part the second we stepped through the gate to Atlantis. I just never thought… " Rodney looked down at their joined hands for a long moment and then glanced up again to look John in the eyes with such intensity that John thought it might burn them both. "I never thought I'd get the chance to **live** with you, never thought you want this."

"I do Rodney, more than anything." It was all John could do to get the words out through a suddenly choked up throat, but it was apparently enough. Maybe, just maybe, Rodney had gotten everything he'd wanted too.

Rodney tugged him down until John's head was resting on his shoulder and Rodney's strong arms wrapped around him. They stayed curled up together watching the stars sending messages of light from ages past until the sun rose.


End file.
